Dragon of Ice and Dragon of Flame! The Strongest Showdown!
|image = |kanji = 氷の龍と炎の龍！最強対決！ |romaji = Kōri no ryū to honō no ryū! Saikyō taiketsu! |episodenumber = 248 |chapters = None |arc = Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc |previousepisode= Deceived Shinigami! The World Collapse Crisis |nextepisode = Senbonzakura's Bankai! Offense and Defense of the Living World |japair = December 1, 2009 |engair = April 8, 2012 |opening = Anima Rossa |ending = Sakurabito }} is the two hundred and forty-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and the others are held back by Ryūjin Jakka's flames as Muramasa attempts to free Kōga Kuchiki. Summary 's flames.]] As Captain-Commander Yamamoto, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Ichigo Kurosaki stand surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka's flames, a tendril of fire arcs toward them, prompting Ukitake to tell everyone else to look out. As the Shinigami leap away, the tendril of fire crashes into the ground. Landing, Shunsui leaps away once more as a tendril of fire crashes into the area where he was standing. As Yoruichi and Ukitake leap away to avoid two more tendrils of fire, the Shinigami regroup in the center as Shunsui states this is frustrating. As Shunsui says they have gotten themselves into a troublesome situation, Ukitake states Muramasa appears to be using these flames to keep them trapped here. Saying Muramasa is mocking them, Ichigo proclaims this bonfire will not stop him and leaps upward. When two more tendrils of fire form, Ichigo expresses surprise as they extend toward him and create an explosion upon impact. Yelling in pain, Ichigo falls to the ground as Yoruichi calls out to him. Landing, Ichigo states this was close as Ukitake says he did not think Ryūjin Jakka would let them leave so easily. , Byakuya, and Senbonzakura walk out.]] As Ichigo curses and states they need a plan, Yoruichi turns to Yamamoto and asks him if he has any idea where Muramasa might be headed to next, prompting Yamamoto to reveal Muramasa has gone to Karakura Town. As the others express shock, Yamamoto says the thing which Muramasa seeks is hidden within Karakura Town. Meanwhile, in the Human World, as a Senkaimon appears over Karakura Town and opens, Muramasa, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and Senbonzakura walk out. As Muramasa notes this is the current Jūreichi, three Jigokuchō fly past the trio. Telling Byakuya he would not have been able to make it to this important place without Byakuya's skilled guidance, Muramasa thanks him, prompting Byakuya to state he chose to follow his instinct and uphold his self-respect. Walking forward, Senbonzakura says a Jūreichi is a spiritual hotspot and states countless spiritual beings will be drawn to this town at this rate. Saying there is no need for concern, Byakuya states he will make certain nothing gets in their way. Agreeing to let Byakuya do this, Muramasa says he will save his energy so he can relish his victory when this is done. As Byakuya moves away with Shunpo, Senbonzakura tells Muramasa he will ensure Byakuya keeps his promise. As Muramasa tells him to do this, Senbonzakura moves away. Wondering what Byakuya is truly planning to do, Muramasa clutches his head in pain as parts of his body turn transparent. Noting he does not have much time, Muramasa states he must hurry. Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Ichigo asks Yamamoto if he is sure Muramasa went to Karakura Town. As Ichigo asks Yamamoto what Muramasa would want with Karakura Town, Yoruichi tells him to look out. .]] As Ichigo turns around to see two tendrils of fire moving toward him, Yoruichi grabs him by the collar and leaps away as the tendrils crash into the ground. As they land, Yoruichi tells Ichigo to focus and says he must get out of here. When Ichigo asks her if she believes they could make it through a nearby hole filled with broken rocks, Yoruichi states it is worth a try. Leaping into the air, Yoruichi activates '''Shunkō and destroys her over-shirt, revealing her black keisen underneath, before crashing into the broken rocks. As the dust from the impact settles, Yoruichi holds onto a ledge in the hole. As Yoruichi tells him to bring the others, Ichigo appears next to the hole and tells the others to get moving. As Yamamoto, Shunsui, and Ukitake move to the hole, Yoruichi tells them they must hurry. When three fireballs hurtle toward her from the bottom of the hole, Yoruichi expresses surprise. When an explosion occurs within the hole, Ichigo looks over his shoulder and wonders what it was. As the dust clears to reveal the hole has been filled with broken rocks once more, Ukitake notes it has been blocked. When Ichigo calls out to her, Yoruichi says she is fine down here as she stands at the bottom of the hole. When three more fireballs hurtle toward her from behind, Yoruichi curses and moves away with Shunpo as the fireballs crash into the rocks next to where she was standing. Elsewhere, as the ground underneath him rumbles, 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki notes the others appear to have started fighting as 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi says she hopes Ichigo is doing okay out there. Stating he gets to fight Ichigo next if Ichigo wins, Kenpachi says he will fight Ichigo's killer if Ichigo dies. Turning to a kneeling Tenken, Kenpachi asks him where they were. Standing up, Tenken spins his bolas, which burst into flame, before throwing them at Kenpachi. Telling Tenken it is time for him to stop playing with his toys, Kenpachi knocks the bolas away with a slash from his sword before leaping forward and clashing with Tenken, who is pushed back by the force of the attack before stopping. As he and Kenpachi clash several times, Tenken brings his flaming sword down upon Kenpachi, who catches it with his hand as the flames around it disperse. Telling Tenken he will have to do better than this, Kenpachi states he knows who Tenken is. emanates from Tenken.]] Saying Tenken has not been focused on this fight because he was too busy protecting Gonryōmaru, whose broken sword form lies on the ground nearby, Kenpachi says this is why he made the decision to cut down Gonryōmaru first. Laughing, Kenpachi states it is just him and Tenken now. Raising his sword above his head, Kenpachi proclaims the real fight is about to begin. As a column of yellow Reiatsu forms and dissipates, a strong wind blows through the area, breaking several stalagmites, as Yachiru smiles. As Kenpachi watches, the dust in front of him is blown away as a column of red Reiatsu emanates from Tenken. When Yachiru notes Tenken is finally ready to take him on, Kenpachi confirms this and tells Yachiru he wants her to stay back. Confirming this, Yachiru leaps off of the stalactite she was standing on and tells Kenpachi to have fun as she runs off. When Tenken activates his Bankai, a whirlwind surrounds him. As the whirlwind dissipates, the land above splits apart as Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō stands before Kenpachi, who laughs maniacally. Saying this is what he is talking about, Kenpachi states he hopes Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō has more power to back up his size. As Kenpachi proclaims he is about to come up and say hello, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō raises its sword above its head. As Kenpachi yells, a column of yellow Reiatsu extends skyward from him. As Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō brings its sword down upon the column of Reiatsu, Kenpachi leaps toward it. Meanwhile, Yoruichi moves through a passageway. As she expresses surprise, three tendrils of ash crash into the ceiling, causing several dozen rocks to fall in front of the end of the passageway. Activating Shunkō once more, Yoruichi crashes into the pile of rocks, which is destroyed by the impact. Leaping out of the resulting cloud of dust, Yoruichi moves to a ledge with Shunpo. When two more tendrils of ash begin to coil around her, Yoruichi expresses surprise and moves away as the tendrils coil around each other. Appearing on a stone pillar, Yoruichi tells her attackers to show themselves. When Haineko greets her, Yoruichi turns to see Haineko and Tobiume standing on a plateau behind her. When Tobiume says they have come to repay Yoruichi for what she did to them, Yoruichi states she went easy on them last time because she was told to not destroy the Zanpakutō Spirit of another Shinigami. When Yoruichi notes they escaped her Kidō very quickly, Tobiume expresses disdain and says Yoruichi is very cocky. As Tobiume states Yoruichi has underestimated the power which they possess, Haineko says old ladies like Yoruichi always seem to be too confident. When Haineko asks her if her keisen is supposed to look good, Yoruichi states little girls like Haineko and Tobiume do not understand the allure of a real woman. When an irritated Haineko says they do not understand old women, Tobiume tells her they should not waste any more time with insults as her bells burst into flame. Stating Muramasa's orders prevented them from destroying Yoruichi last time they fought, Tobiume says things will not be as easy for Yoruichi this time as ash swirls around Haineko, who proclaims they will take Yoruichi down this time. Stating Haineko and Tobiume are full of it, Yoruichi says they have left her only one choice and states it is time to show them how a real woman can fight. Meanwhile, Ichigo leaps forward and fires a Getsuga Tenshō, which disperses upon hitting the wall of fire. Cutting through the flames, Shunsui moves back as the cut disappears. #63. Raikōhō.]] Holding out his hand, Ukitake fires '''Hadō #63. Raikōhō at the flames, which temporarily recede before surging up once more. As Shunsui notes their attacks are not working at all, Ukitake says there must be a way to break through the flames. As Ichigo curses, Yamamoto states they do not have much time left and says there is not much he can do to force Ryūjin Jakka to submit. As Shunsui, Ukitake, and Ichigo turn to face him, Yamamoto states Muramasa will break through the seal if they do not escape from here soon and says they cannot give him the time to do this. As Ukitake expresses confusion at the mention of a seal, Ichigo asks Yamamoto what he is talking about. When Ichigo asks him if this is why Muramasa has entered the Human World, Yamamoto does not answer, prompting Ichigo to state they have to know. When Ichigo tells him to tell them what Muramasa is trying to do, Yamamoto reveals Muramasa has plans to free Kōga Kuchiki and says Kōga is a Shinigami who was banished long ago. When Yamamoto reveals Kōga was Muramasa's master, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Ichigo express surprise as Yamamoto states Muramasa is a truly unique entity. Saying Muramasa is a Zanpakutō who can enter another person's inner world and control the Zanpakutō Spirit which lives within it, Yamamoto reveals Kōga used this unusual power which Muramasa possesses to organize and lead a rebellion against the Seireitei. Stating Kōga exerted his control of many Zanpakutō, Yamamoto says everyone was caught completely by surprise. Stating the Shinigami were not prepared for the attacks, Yamamoto says they stood no chance to defend themselves in battle without the use of their powers. In the past, several shadowy figures emerge from Shinigami and attack them. In the present, Yamamoto states Soul Society entered a state of complete chaos. Saying they suffered a tremendous amount of casualties in those battles, Yamamoto states they finally managed to capture and seal Kōga away forever. As Ukitake says it all makes sense now, Ichigo states Muramasa told him something else and reveals Muramasa told him he was the one who cut down Kōga. Saying Muramasa will stop at nothing to reach his goal, Yamamoto states Muramasa has been successful thus far and is aware Kōga is alive within the seal, which Ukitake notes is in Karakura Town. When Shunsui asks him why he had never heard of this incident before now, Yamamoto says the incident was kept secret for obvious reasons. When Ukitake asks him what Muramasa obtained when he entered his mind, Yamamoto reveals he took information which only Yamamoto possesses and discovered how to free Kōga. When Yamamoto states Muramasa and Kōga will possess enough power between them to annihilate Karakura Town if they reunite, Ichigo says this is his fault. Elsewhere, in the Human World, Muramasa descends to the ground and notes this is the location before smiling. .]] As the mist around him clears to reveal an island with several trees on it in the middle of a lake, dozens of Jigokuchō land on the trees around him as Muramasa states the time has come. As Muramasa says Kōga's name, blood trickles from his right eye. Wiping away the blood, Muramasa walks forward as a figure stands behind a nearby tree. When a surprised Muramasa turns and demands to know who is there, Orihime Inoue steps out from behind the tree and asks Muramasa who he is and why he is here. Narrowing his eyes, Muramasa manifests his sword and rushes toward Orihime, who uses '''Santen Kesshun. When his sword fails to break the shield, Muramasa leaps back and wonders what this is. As Orihime asks him what he wants from her, Muramasa appears behind her. As Orihime gasps, Muramasa holds up his hand as the air around Orihime distorts. Unable to move, Orihime wonders what is happening. When Muramasa breaks into a coughing fit, Orihime regains the ability to move and turns around. Clutching his head, Muramasa states he is so close and looks toward the island. Reaching toward the island, Muramasa's vision blurs as he collapses. Later, Muramasa lies on the ground as Sōten Kisshun heals him. .]] Opening his eyes, Muramasa expresses surprise. When Orihime tells him he cannot move yet, Muramasa looks to the side and recognizes her as Orihime says she is almost done. When Muramasa asks Orihime who she is, Orihime states she only came here because Kisuke Urahara told her someone had entered the Human World. When Muramasa asks her if she is one of Ichigo's friends, Orihime expresses surprise as Muramasa asks her why she would help him. Saying Muramasa was injured, Orihime states she helps people who are hurt. When Muramasa says he is Ichigo's enemy, Orihime admits she knew this. Saying Muramasa was in very bad shape, Orihime states she could not leave him here and says Muramasa looked like he was in a lot of pain, prompting Muramasa to express surprise. When Muramasa calls her a foolish girl, Orihime expresses surprise as '''Sōten Kisshun vanishes and Muramasa sits up. When black-red Reiatsu radiates from Muramasa, Orihime notes it is as dark as an Arrancar's Reiatsu. Looking at Orihime, Muramasa moves away as several Heilig Pfeil hurtle through the area where he was sitting. Expressing surprise, Orihime looks to the side to see Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado. .]] As Orihime calls out to them, Muramasa appears several feet away and notes Orihime brought backup. As Uryū states Muramasa must be their special guest from Soul Society, Sado asks Orihime if she is okay. Meanwhile, Shunsui and Ukitake slice through the wall of fire in opposite directions. Running forward, Ichigo leaps toward the opening and fires a '''Getsuga Tenshō, which tears through the outer wall of fire. As Ichigo attempts to move through it, the opening closes. Noting he is not going to make it, Ichigo is pushed back by a tendril of fire and yells as he is slammed into the ground. .]] As Ichigo slides back several feet, Shunsui and Ukitake appear next to him as Ukitake asks him if he is alright. Trying to get up, Ichigo curses and recalls how Muramasa used his Getsuga Tenshō to destroy Yamamoto's barrier. Saying it will be his fault if Muramasa destroys the seal, Ichigo states he has to stop him and says he must try to break through the flames once more. As Ukitake expresses surprise, Ichigo states one more time should do it and dons his Hollow mask before leaping into the air. As several tendrils of fire arc toward him, Ichigo disperses one with a slash from his sword. Slashing through another tendril of fire, Ichigo dodges a third one and continue to move skyward. As several more tendrils of fire move in front of him, Ichigo prepares to attack, only to express when they coil around him in a ball. As Ukitake wonders what this is, all but three of the tendrils of fire disperse before six larger tendrils extend toward the ball and collide with it. As Ichigo shields himself from the intense flames, his mask dissipates. As Ichigo cries out in pain, 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya releases his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru. land.]] As the ice dragon hurtles through the fire, the ball of fire dissipates, leaving Ichigo to fall to the ground. As Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru descend, Ichigo calls out to them as Hitsugaya says he came as fast as he could. As Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Hyōrinmaru land on the ground in front of Yamamoto, Shunsui and Ukitake appear on either side of Yamamoto. When Ukitake asks Hitsugaya if all of his wounds have healed, Hitsugaya confirms this and states he is feeling much better. As Hitsugaya thanks Ukitake, Shunsui says they have been stuck here thanks to Ryūjin Jakka. As Hitsugaya asks Yamamoto if Muramasa got to his Zanpakutō Spirit as well, Hyōrinmaru asks him where Muramasa is. When Ichigo reveals he is gone, Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru express surprise and look at Ichigo, who states Muramasa is probably in Karakura Town by now. When Hitsugaya expresses surprise, Ichigo says Muramasa has gone there with the intention of reviving his master. When Hyōrinmaru expresses surprise at the mention of Muramasa's master, Shunsui confirms this and states the situation is terrible. As Hitsugaya curses, Yamamoto says this is an emergency. .]] When Yamamoto states their top priority is aiding Ichigo in escaping from here, Ichigo expresses surprise and asks Yamamoto why he is the one who must escape. When Yamamoto says it is Ichigo's obligation to bring Muramasa to justice if he feels responsible for the situation, Ichigo expresses surprise before stating he will do so. When Hitsugaya tells him they will go, Hyōrinmaru confirms this. When Hitsugaya activates his Bankai, '''Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Hyōrinmaru does the same and transforms into an ice dragon, which soars toward the sky as tendrils of fire extend toward it. When the tendrils of fire wrap around its body, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru roars, which causes the tendrils of fire constricting it to be frozen solid. Breaking the frozen tendrils of fire, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru fires a beam of ice from its mouth, which freezes Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Flying toward the wall of frozen flames, Hitsugaya uses Ryūsenka, which creates a large amount of ice. As the ice shatters, revealing a hole in the wall of frozen flames, Hitsugaya looks over his shoulder and tells Ichigo this is his chance. Saying he understands, Ichigo dons his Hollow mask once more. Leaping forward, Ichigo moves through the hole. As flames burst into the hole from behind him, Ichigo soars out of the wall of fire. Wishing Ichigo good luck, Ukitake states they are counting on him. As Yamamoto says it is finally time for him to give Ryūjin Jakka the punishment which it deserves, the wood peels off of his cane to reveal his sheathed sword. Flying away from the wall of fire, Ichigo tells Muramasa to get ready and proclaims he is coming for him. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book .]] In a shop, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai walks past shelves of toys and looks for something which he can afford before turning to face one of the shelves. Later, Renji pulls back the curtains to Rukia Kuchiki's hospital room and states he got something nice for her. As Renji says he hopes it will make her feel better, Rukia draws his attention to a giant Chappy doll, which towers over Sōkyoku Hill, and states Captain Jūshirō Ukitake got it for her because he was worried about her. Saying it is cute, Rukia turns to Renji and asks him what he was going to say. Holding a tiny Chappy doll behind his back, Renji denies having had anything to say. Fights *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Tenken & Gonryōmaru *Trapped by the Flames: Desperate Situation Characters in order of appearance Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *'Hadō #63. *'Yamamoto's Unknown Barrier' (flashback) Techniques used * * * * * Fullbring used: * (second form) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * * Bankai: * * * Other powers: * * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes